Betrayal
by Cotton Blossom
Summary: A girl meets up with the fellowship,but is she friend or foe?......please rr....be very brutal
1. Failure Is Unacceptable

So this is what I'm doing: I'm going to post two chapters, each from a different story I was thinking of writing, and whichever gets the better response (more good reviews etc.) will eventually become a full length story. Hopefully it will fare better than my last attempt at a lord of the rings story. The less said about that little fiasco, the better. So, I'll start with the one I started writing during English class on Friday. So to begin, my first story will be one of treachery, and lies, and deceit...and all that good dramatic stuff. I'm using the names from my old story because I'm way too lazy to think of a new one. I will eventually though, but just let this one do for now....  
  
  
  
*Narrator's P.O.V.*  
  
The orcs dragged the girl down the hall. She tried to wrestle out of their grip, but to no avail.  
  
"You can let go of me," Selene said, as she twisted her arms again. "I have been to his study before, I know quite well where it is." The orcs did not reply, only dragged her down the right corridor and into the study of the white wizard, Saruman.  
  
They brought her right to where he stood and pushed her to her knees in front of him, before finally letting go of her arms. She looked up and said cheekily "You sent for me, my lord?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I did," he replied. "Get up off your knees. You have been there enough lately," he said with a smirk. She cringed at the last remark. She had done many things she was less than proud of to complete whatever assignment he had sent her on.  
  
He walked over to a table and beckoned for her to come forward. She rose and walked up to him.  
  
"Of all the errands I have sent you on, this will be the most important of all," he said. He stared at her. "I will not accept another failure. You know the price that will be paid if you do not succeed."  
  
"Yes, my lord, you've told me many times," Selene said. "What is it I must do?"  
  
"There is a party of travelers that set out from Rivendell a few months ago. Word has reached me that they have recently passed through the Mines of Moria and into the elf-realm of Lorien. They carry something of great importance to me."  
  
"What, my lord?"  
  
"A gold ring," Saruman replied.  
  
"What is so important about a ring?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing that would concern you. The party consists of two men, an elf, a dwarf, the wizard Gandalf," Saruman spat out the word Gandalf. "And four halflings. The ring is being carried by one of the four halflings. If you do not bring the ring back to me soon enough, I will be sending a party of Uruk-Hai for it, and you."  
  
"Uruk-Hai?" she asked.  
  
"A breed of orc. A breed of perfection. If you should happen to cross paths with them," he ran his finger across his throat. "Then it is the end for you and-"  
  
"I understand, I understand," she said, knowing what he was getting at, and not wanting to hear it. "Don't worry, I will not fail."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Aragorn dumped more firewood onto the fire. He watched as his other companions found spots to rest for the night.  
  
"I will take the first watch tonight," he said, tossing another twig in the flame.  
  
"No," Legolas said. "You rest. You did watch last night. I will take the first shift." Aragorn nodded in agreement. He was tired, and not long before his head hit the ground, he was asleep, dreaming of a certain elf princess.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Legolas sat watching the fire. He didn't mind taking the watch, he was the only one of them that didn't need rest. And he liked being able to think, without the concerns of the rest of the fellowship on his mind too.  
  
Suddenly, he heard something, coming from the woods. He instinctively reached for his bow. He was prepared to defend Frodo until death. He heard more sounds. A horse walking, and footsteps. Then he heard a scream. In a second, the whole fellowship was awake.  
  
Legolas grabbed his bow, Aragorn and Boromir their swords, and Gimli his ax. Aragorn turned to Gimli.  
  
"Stay with the hobbits," he said. Gimli nodded and stood right in front of Frodo. He was also prepared to battle to the death.  
  
Aragorn, Boromir and Legolas ran into the woods. They were only a few feet in when they found the source of the noise. An orc was closing in around a girl. What was apparently her horse, lay dead, with a gash going along its side. She backed up more and more as the orc moved in towards her. Then, as fast as lightening, the orc was dead, with and arrow sticking out of its head.  
  
The men and elf walked up to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Legolas asked.  
  
She nodded and whispered a 'thank you' before fainting into his arms.  
  
"What do we do?" he asked Aragorn.  
  
"Bring her back to camp," Aragorn said.  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" said Boromir. "Bringing her that close to the ring-bearer."  
  
"I do not think a young girl will endanger our quest," Aragorn said. "Carry her back."  
  
Legolas picked her up and carried her to the camp. He set her down next to the log where he was sitting.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------- Selene opened her eyes ever so slightly. She glanced around the camp. She saw Boromir and Aragorn leaning against a tree. 'Two men, check,' she thought to herself. She saw Gimli sitting by the shore, smoking his pipe. 'A dwarf, check.' She saw the four hobbits, sleeping on the ground. 'Four hobbits.' Then she turned towards the log. 'And one wonderful elf,' she thought. 'Do not get distracted,' she thought. 'This is what cost you the last mission. And you cannot-and you will not fail this time.' She closed her eyes again and let sleep take her. She was in for a difficult day tomorrow. Betrayal was never easy. 


	2. Charm

Screw the two chapter idea. I'm just going to go with the story I started because I like it, and I have an idea for more than one chapter, so, here we are. So thank you to the big two people who reviewed, and lets all hope for more with this chapter.....  
  
  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
*Narrator's P.O.V.*  
  
Selene sat up abruptly. She had the dream again, the same one she had been having for years. The one with Saruman coming to her village. She looked around to make sure that the fellowship hadn't abandoned her. Her dream would only become a reality if she failed. And she didn't plan to.  
  
She walked over to the river's edge, careful not to wake any of the men that were asleep, scattered across the ground. She looked at her reflection in the water. She held in her waist and pushed up her breasts. She had a pretty face, but not an overly gorgeous one. Thankfully, she did have a small waist and a larger chest, so she used it to her advantage. And she would do whatever it took to complete this mission. And she would do it to whoever she needed to.  
  
"You should get some rest," came a voice from by the fire. She jumped, only to realize that the elf was speaking to her.  
  
She walked over two sleeping hobbits, to sit by the fire.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
"What is yours?" she asked back, while batting her eyelashes with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
Yet he seemed indifferent to her charms. "I am Legolas, of the Woodland Realm," he said calmly. "And you are?"  
  
"I'm Selene," she said, with an extra-sweet voice. She was too uncreative to think of a false name. He still didn't seem to have any change in opinion of her.  
  
"Where are you from?" he asked.  
  
"Rohan," she answered.  
  
"Then why is your hair so dark?"  
  
She grabbed a brown curl. "Oh. My father is from Bree. I take after him." After a second she asked "Where are you from?" The easiest way to get them to trust her was to get to know them.  
  
"I am of Mirkwood," he said. "You really should not sit up the whole night talking. We travel far and we do not rest. If you cannot keep up, we'll be forced to leave you behind."  
  
"Fine, if you did not want to talk, you didn't have to be rude," she said, storming off.  
  
Selene settled herself a few feet from where the dwarf lie and let out an exasperated sigh. Perhaps the elf would not be her way into this group. She glanced over at where the men lay.  
  
'The elf may not be tempted by what I have to offer....but one of those men has to be,' she thought, as she dozed off.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"How do you know she was telling the truth?" Boromir said for the twelfth time since the men, elf and dwarf started their conversation.  
  
"I don't know," Legolas said. "But I do not think we should doubt her yet. Thus far she has given us no reason to mistrust her."  
  
"But 'tis a sensitive mission we're on," Gimli added. "And a treacherous one at that. It is no place for a girl."  
  
"She said she was from Rohan," Legolas said. "We can let her travel with us as far as we can take her. Then she can make her way home from there. It would be wrong just to leave her in the wilderness somewhere."  
  
"I agree," Aragorn said. "We cannot leave her to die. But until we can be rid of her, make sure you keep a close watch on her. The enemy comes in many shapes and forms. Now, I think it would be wise for all of you to get some rest. I will finish the watch for the night."  
  
With that, Boromir settled himself against a tree, while Gimli clunked back to where he had been asleep before. Aragorn sat down on the log, looking into the woods every few seconds. Legolas settled himself down a few feet from where Selene lay.  
  
He looked at her. She didn't look like she could do anything evil, lying there with her faded and torn skirt pushed up to her knees, with her patched-up cloak pulled over her upper body. But then again, looks can be deceiving. And there was something not right about her. He just had to find out what.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Selene quickly dried her face on her cloak. The men were running around hurriedly trying to make the campsite look as if they had not been there. They had all insisted that she do nothing, so she stopped to wash some of the dirt from her face.  
  
"Can anyone at least tell me where we are going?" she said loudly. Immediately all the men froze at once.  
  
They all spoke at the same time. "GONDOR!" said Boromir, Gimli and the two hobbits Sam and Frodo. "ROHAN!" said Aragorn, Legolas, and the hobbit Merry. "Mordor....I mean Gondor," said the hobbit Pippin. All the other men shot him a reproachful glare.  
  
"Some of us are headed for Rohan, others for Gondor," Aragorn said immediately. "We all met a ways back in Bree and decided to travel together."  
  
"How lovely," Selene said. "I always prefer to travel with company myself, when I can get it."  
  
'This is definitely them,' Selene thought. 'Now, I only have to find who has the ring and bring it back. How difficult can that be?' She knew well the task before her would be quite difficult....but she much preferred to pretend it was easy.  
  
She watched as the men all began to climb into the boats that were sitting at the shore.  
  
"You can ride with me," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see Legolas standing there. "I am sorry if you found me rude earlier, I did not intend to come off that way."  
  
"I understand," she said and took his hand as he helped her into the boat. "I never properly thanked you for saving me. I truly do appreciate it."  
  
"Do not mention it," he said. "I enjoy playing the hero."  
  
"I really will never forget it," she said, turning on the charm.  
  
'Maybe the elf is not a lost cause,' she thought to herself as she settled into the boat. 'All I have to do is be a helpless poor girl that he can rescue, then getting the ring will be a cinch.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Legolas began to row. 'Wonderful,' he thought. 'All I have to do is be a charming hero, and I will find out what she wants in no time.'  
  
  
  
  
  
****Such a bad ending to a chapter. Please, when you review, be VERY brutal. Say what you want, I know this is real crappy. Don't worry, this isn't really going to become a lego-mance, and I'm trying my hardest to keep it far far far from Mary-Sue territory. Anyway, since it's 3:00 A.M,I really think everyone should get some sleep. g'night......  
  



	3. Cliffhanger

So, I'm really glad people are reading and enjoying and not only reviewing, but being honest. So a few shout outs:  
  
  
  
fignuts and Great Saiyaman: ::sigh::.....you're nuts  
  
  
  
Liam's Kitten: hey buddy! I'm really glad your liking it....you know how much your opinion means to me......and I REMEMBER FANGORN FRUITIES!!!! and we had Merry Marshmallow and we made Frod-O's!.......That was the best project we ever made......and yes, I know leggy is at times a nancyboy....I'm gonna try to make him a bit more manly, considering he is a man...well, elf.....a male elf....you know what I mean....lol....keep reading...though I know I don't have to tell you that....and I'm glad at least you picked up on my lame attempt at humor with pippin......I dunno, I thought it was funny.....  
  
  
  
Trick Pony: I would just like to say thank you for being honest in your review......a good many people aren't even remotely honest when they review......thank you for giving your honest opinion.....and I'm really trying to not make this a mary-sue....so please keep reading and being honest so everyone can enjoy the story!....and when I said brutal, I meant it in the sense that if you have something to say, be completely and totally honest about it...no sugar coating....  
  
  
  
sunni07: very glad you're enjoying.......I wasn't sure if people would really like the whole "is she good, or a spy, I can use my charm to find out" element......but I am very glad that at least someone is....keep reading and enjoying!  
  
  
  
cherryfaerie: glad you're enjoying.......and don't worry, I didn't take your review as a flame even before you said it.....and I try to update as often as possible....but I do share my computer and I'm in the midst of a difficult situation and I'm in the process of changing schools......so updates will be a bit slow.....but this isn't gonna be a long story, so it won't need to be updated so much any way....  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I own some clothes, a really uncomfortable bed. Ooh ooh! I have like 6 pairs of shoes and like 10 bags, a lot of books, a phone, and a blue duck that I have right here that's helping me write this, but I don't own Lord of the Rings or anything involving it, so PLEASE DON'T SUE!!!! I only have $5 to give you.   
  
so, let's get back to the story....  
  
  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
*Narrator's P.O.V*  
  
Aragorn cringed as he took a second bite of the food that Selene had made. He didn't even know what it was or if it should count as food, because it certainly didn't taste like it.  
  
"How is it?" she said as she walked over from the fire.  
  
"Lovely," Legolas said. As soon as she turned around he mouthed to Aragorn "What is this supposed to be?"  
  
Aragorn shrugged and spit the food into his hand and threw it into the woods.  
  
Selene dumped some food on the plate to bring over to Frodo. It didn't take her long to figure out that he had the ring she was looking for. Whenever she went over to him all the other men, especially the hobbit Sam, came over to 'join them'.  
  
She walked over to him. "Are you hungry, Master Baggins?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, thank you," he said as she handed him the plate. He saw over her shoulder all the other's waving their arms around and mouthing the word 'Don't' to him.  
  
"What is that around your neck?" she said. She noticed him become tense as one of his hands darted to the chain around his neck.  
  
"Nothing...nothing at all," he said nervously.  
  
"Would you mind if I saw it?" she said. "I am quite fond of trinkets." 'So close to getting the ring,' she thought. She stretched out her hand.  
  
"NO!" Frodo screamed and clapped his other hand to his chest. Aragorn and Boromir drew their swords, along with Sam, who came rushing over.  
  
Selene put a hand to her chest and pretended to faint. Legolas caught her before she hit the ground and shook her awake. As soon as she 'came too' she gasped 'Legolas,' and then pretended to cry into his shoulder.  
  
"I...did not....mean...to do...anything...wrong...," she gasped through tears.  
  
"Ssh...I know," he said. He looked at Aragorn and mouthed 'Should I tell her the truth?' Aragorn shook his head. "It is just that Frodo's very protective over his ring...he got it from a very close relative. Just hearing him yell startled everyone."  
  
"It....startled...me," she gasped.  
  
"Sorry, M'Lady," Gimli said, putting his hand on Selene's shoulder. "Did not mean to frighten you."  
  
She nodded and fanned herself with her hand. Eventually, the four hobbits came over and apologized, and Aragorn and Boromir muttered a 'sorry'.  
  
Suddenly, a feeling came over Selene. Remorse. She couldn't do it. She just couldn't. She couldn't take the ring, because though she didn't know exactly what was so important about it, she knew that taking it to Saruman would hurt them...her new friends.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Selene sat against a tree and picked at her breakfast. It had been three days since she had decided that she couldn't take the ring. Since then, her dreams had been haunted with images of Saruman. They were so real, she woke up every night in a cold sweat. She could see him...standing right in front of her little house in Rohan, the one she's lived in her whole life. The one her father had built from the ground up. Where everyone she cared about was.  
  
She was brought back from her reverie from Aragorn saying: "We cross at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north."  
  
"Mordor?" Selene asked. "Why do you say Mordor?"  
  
"Did I say Mordor?" Aragorn asked, quizzically. "I meant to say Gondor."  
  
Selene nodded and watched Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walk down to the water's edge. She offered her lembas bread to Pippin, who gladly took it. He never seemed to get enough to eat. She looked at him, happy to know she had made him happy by giving him a little extra to eat, when she heard Aragorn say something to the effect of "You best recover your strength, Master Dwarf."  
  
Then Gimli came back to the little camp, grumbling something like "Recover my strength....Pay that no heed, young hobbits. You too, Miss."  
  
Selene gave the dwarf a small smile to show that she didn't think he was losing his strength.  
  
Suddenly, Merry said "Where is Frodo?"  
  
"And Boromir," Aragorn said, coming back to the camp with Legolas.  
  
"He said he was going to collect some more fire wood," Selene said. "And Frodo said he was going for a walk."  
  
"I am going to find Frodo," Aragorn said, walking into the woods, but not before picking up his sword and securing it to his belt.  
  
"What would he need that for?" Selene asked Legolas. "Do you really think Boromir would hurt Frodo?"  
  
"I would like to believe that he would not," Legolas said. "But the pull of the ring is strong."  
  
"But I thought it was just a family heirloom of Frodo's?" she asked.  
  
"But," Pippin said. "It is a very fine ring. Solid gold. If I were not the kind of person I am, I would hurt Frodo for it."  
  
Selene sat and stared at Pippin for a second, until Legolas jumped up and pulled her up with him. He grabbed his bow and said "Gimli! Orcs!"  
  
'Orcs,' thought Selene.  
  
'"If you do not bring the ring back to me soon enough, I will be sending a party of Uruk-Hai for it, and you."  
  
"Uruk-Hai?" she asked.  
  
"A breed of orc. A breed of perfection. If you should happen to cross paths with them," he ran his finger across his throat. "Then it is the end for you and-"' The thought went through Selene's head. They were sent for her...and the others. She began to panic, when Legolas grabbed her by the shoulder.  
  
"Take the hobbits and hide in the woods. Do not come out until one of us finds you."  
  
With that, he and Gimli ran off into the woods, to meet the enemy.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Legolas ran frantically through the woods. Boromir was dead. He died a hero, but not before informing Aragorn that the Uruk-Hai had taken Merry and Pippin. No mention of where Selene was. He heard voices a few yards ahead. He got as close as he could without being seen and hid behind a tree. He peeked around to see an Uruk-Hai slowly backing Selene up against a tree. Then she said it.  
  
"You tell Saruman I'm not going to be his minion anymore," she spat. With that, Legolas swung out from behind the tree and fired an arrow, fatally wounding the Uruk.  
  
Selene looked at him with wide eyes. "Legolas," she said slowly. "How much did you hear?"  
  
"Enough to know you are a spy," he growled. He grabbed her by the arm and began to pull her back towards where he had left Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Legolas, let me explain," she cried, but he said nothing. He pulled her along to a clearing. Gimli stood leaning on his ax, with his head down. Aragorn sat on the floor with his head in his hands. And Boromir....Boromir was completely pale and still, lying on the ground.  
  
Selene gasped and covered her mouth, slowly backing away. Legolas grabbed her and pulled her forward.  
  
"Do you see what you have done? What you have caused?" he said in a low voice, but not too low for Aragorn and Gimli to hear. She slowly walked over to Boromir's body and kneeled before it as everyone stared at her accusingly. She quietly began to sob.  
  
"What do you mean, she caused this?" Gimli asked.  
  
"She's a spy," Legolas said. "She's been working for Saruman the whole time."  
  
Aragorn and Gimli looked at Legolas, then at the sobbing girl on the floor, and then back at Legolas, dumbfounded.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gimli said.  
  
"I heard it from her own mouth."  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Gimli.  
  
"We cannot let her go," Aragorn said. "She will go back to Saruman and tell him what she knows if we do. We will have to keep her with us...under close supervision."  
  
"What are we to do now?" Legolas asked.  
  
"You go and find out as much as you can from her. Maybe she can tell you something that can help Merry and Pippin. I'm going to prepare Boromir....for his last trip down the river," he said with a heavy sigh. Legolas nodded and walked over to Selene. She was still crying over Boromir. He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Come with me," he said. She didn't move, so he pulled her up.  
  
He pulled her into a small clearing a few yards away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let me explain," she said.  
  
"I am letting you explain, now talk," he said angrily. "Why did you sell us out to Saruman?"  
  
"I did nott do it for myself," she said quietly. He scoffed at this remark, which angered her.  
  
"I DID NOT!" she yelled.  
  
"Then who did you do it for?" he asked.  
  
"MY DAUGHTER!" she yelled back.  
  
  
  
****ooo, a cliffhanger. Not a very good one,but a cliffhanger. Yeah, it's not that great a story. So, review please,be as nasty as you want. I just like getting the reviews, regardless of what they say. Come on, my birthday was this week, be nice and leave me any kind of review. I'm sorry the chapter sucked. So anyway, sorry you had to put up with this...... 


	4. The Breaking of the Fellowship

****yup....I'm back....sorry, but I am....so bear with me, please......well, anyway.....just because the single review for chapter three mentioned it.......I didn't mention selene's daughter earlier in the story...I kind of hinted that there was someone that Saruman was threatening to get her to do what he wanted in chapter 1.....and I'm sorry about the spacing last chapter.....my computer's kinda dumb.....I'm gonna try to fix it for this chapter....so, onto the story.....oh....and this whole scene takes place from when Frodo's pondering on the shore to the let's hunt some orc part....it may seem to run a bit longer than time would allow, but Frodo did have to ponder what to do, start out, get half way there, go back for Sam, and then row all the way back across the lake....which I imagine, being as small as he is, would take some time....so, now on to the story, for real....****  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NOTHING AND NOTHING....and Selene....that's about it........this all came out of J.R.R. Tolkein's brilliant mind....  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
*Narrator's P.O.V.*  
  
"What?" Legolas said shocked.  
  
"My daughter," Selene repeated. "If I did not get this stupid ring, Saruman would-"  
  
"I do not believe you," Legolas said bluntly.  
  
"Why not?" she said, wiping her eyes.   
  
"What reason have you given me to trust you?" he said, shocked that she would ask such a stupid question.  
  
"Do you not understand? If I do not do something, Saruman is going to kill my child!" she said breaking down and sobbing.  
  
"I am sorry," Legolas said. "I just....I cannot believe anything you say right now. Come on." He motioned to help her up, but she flinched away.  
  
"Don't you touch me," she said.  
  
They walked back out into the clearing where Aragorn and Gimli stood.  
  
"What did you find out?" Aragorn asked quietly.  
  
"She said that if she did not get the ring, Saruman would kill her child," Legolas said.  
  
"Child?" Gimli asked.  
  
"I do not know if we should believe her," Aragorn said quietly. "It could be another trick to get us to try and help her."  
  
"I am not trying to trick you anymore!" she yelled. "I swear on everything...if you would just believe me....I could try to help you, I will tell you everything I know, just please help me."  
  
"Why should we believe you, that you are willing to help us," Aragorn said. "When everything you said to us before has been a lie?"  
  
"It was not all a lie...I just bent some of the truth a little," she said. "I did not lie when I said I was from Rohan...I am, from a small village outside the Westfold, a few miles outside of Edoras. And when I said my father was from Bree, that was the truth too. He came down through Rohan, on his way to Gondor, when he was about twenty-seven and met my mother. It was not too long after when I was born. Needless to say, he stayed."  
  
"And what about this child?" Legolas asked. "Is that also a truth?"  
  
She nodded. "Then where is your husband that your child would not be protected by him?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I do not have a husband," she said. "Nor have I been married. Her father was a boy from my village. Not long after I found that we were going to be 'blessed' with our little bundle of joy, he came to me in the middle of the night and brought me to a corn field on the outskirts of our village. Saruman was waiting there. Apparently, some kind of debt was owed to Saruman and it wasn't paid. So I offered to serve Saruman by running 'errands' in exchange for my "love's" life. Stupidly, I had thought the errands would be simple things, like cooking and mending, so I was quick to agree, especially since I was also promised a wedding as soon as my son was born. I didn't know that that was conditional on me having a son. After my daughter was born I got a letter from him claiming that he didn't believe the child was his and that I was after the little money his family had, though I had told him many times he was the only person who could be the child's father. So when Saruman sent for me, I immediately said the deal was off, and that he could kill my child's father, I did not care. But Saruman said that when I made the agreement it was to protect my loved ones, including my child and my parents. So I had no choice. I had to do what he said."  
  
"And where is this boy from your village now, that you couldn't leave your daughter under his protection?" Legolas asked.  
  
"He is in Gondor, last I heard from his sister. With a wife and a son. I would have sent my daughter to him long ago except for the fear that he would turn his own daughter out to the street just to save his honor."  
  
"So," Gimli said. "You would be willing to save your child and your parent's life by condemning countless others to death?"  
  
"What do you mean condemning others to death? All I was to do was to get some ring and bring it back to Saruman-"  
  
"Did you even realize what you were doing?" Legolas asked. "The ring you were after was the One Ring."  
  
"The One Ring?" Selene asked.  
  
"The Ring of Power. The Ring of Sauron. One Ring to rule them all," Gimli said.  
  
"But that Ring is gone. The stories about it still being around-those are just fables, stories my mother used to tell me to put me to sleep. Are they not? The ring...and Sauron for that matter were destroyed."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "The ring that Frodo is carrying is the one ring. We are on our way to Mordor to destroy it."  
  
"Where is Frodo? And the rest of the little ones?" Selene asked.  
  
"Merry and Pippin were taken by the-" Aragorn started.  
  
"The Uruk-Hai? But they were sent for me!" Selene said. Then she remembered '"If you do not bring the ring back to me soon enough, I will be sending a party of Uruk-Hai for it, and you."  
  
"Uruk-Hai?" she asked.  
  
"A breed of orc. A breed of perfection. If you should happen to cross paths with them," he ran his finger across his throat. "Then it is the end for you and-"'.  
  
"And they will be going through Rohan soon, through my village!" she yelled. "I have to get to Rohan. I have to warn them."  
  
"You are not doing anything," said Aragorn. "You are staying with us. We cannot trust that you will not go back to Saruman."  
  
"But-," Selene stammered-only to be ignored.  
  
"If we hurry, we can catch up to Frodo and Sam," Legolas said. "They have just reached the eastern shore."  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."  
  
"Then it has all been in vain!" Gimli said. "The fellowship has failed."  
  
"Not if we hold true to each other," Aragorn said. "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light. Let's hunt some orc." He ran off into the woods.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli said and ran following him.  
  
Legolas was about to start running when he realized Selene wasn't moving.  
  
"Come on," he said, but she shook her head.  
  
"My daughter's going to die. Why should I go on?"  
  
"If what you say is true, we will find a way to save her. Frodo and Sam will not fail" Legolas said. "Now come." And he pulled her along into the forest.  
  
  
  
***Yeah, I know it sucks...so sue me...wait, don't sue me because I have nothing to give you 


End file.
